Toxique
by zazouette
Summary: (Ceci n'est pas une histoire sur "Insomnia", je devais juste publier avec une catégorie. C'est une histoire personnelle.) Désolée pour tous ceux qui veulent une histoire drôle, c'est loin d'être le cas. Je publie ça pour toutes les personnes qui ont été ou sont dans la même situation que moi. Je parle d'une expérience passée où j'ai appris ce qu'était qu'une personne toxique.


Ce que j'écris là, je n'en suis pas fière. Je ne fais pas ça pour m'exposer, ni raconter ma vie. J'ai même toujours détesté ça, les personnes qui affichent toute leur vie sur les réseaux sociaux, qui sont heureuses selon le taux de « like » qu'elles auront pour le burger qu'elles auront mangé ce midi… Donc non, je n'ai pas décidé d'écrire tout ça pour que l'on s'intéresse à moi. Je ne demanderai pas de review, ni ne serait déçue si quelqu'un y réagit de façon méchante, mauvaise. Car même si ce que vous allez lire par la suite est une partie de ma vie que j'ai regretté pendant une période, ce que je fais là, je le fais pour toutes les personnes qui feront la même erreur que moi. Je ne parie pas que ça aidera certains à faire le pas, à avancer, mais si cela permet à au moins une personne de se sentir moins seule, moins triste, alors tant mieux. Bref… J'écris spontanément, je vais laisser les mots venir, donc ne vous attendez pas à un texte d'une extrême qualité… Mais je ferai tout de même un minimum d'effort pour vos petits yeux inoffensifs agressés par mes fautes d'orthographes subtilement cachées partout sur cette page. ) Aller, je me lance…

Lors de ma rentrée au lycée, en seconde, je n'avais encore jamais eu de relation amoureuse (ne fuyez pas parce que ça parle d'amour, je ne me lance pas dans un roman à l'eau de rose rassurez-vous ! Au contraire, je raconte ma descente aux enfers) que l'on pourrait qualifier de « sérieuse ». Pour ainsi dire, je ne m'y intéressais même pas du tout. Je n'avais rien contre les garçons, j'étais même plus facilement amis avec eux qu'avec les filles, mais je n'avais rien ressenti pour aucun d'eux et je n'étais pas pressée : j'étais jeune, et j'étais dans l'idée que sortir avec quelqu'un pour « faire comme les grands », ça ne m'avancerait à rien. Or, j'avais gardé contact avec une bonne amie à moi (que je nommerai Aline) qui était à présent dans un lycée voisin au mien. Nous avions chacune passée notre rentrée de notre côté, nous disant sans cesse qu'il « fallait absolument que l'on se revoit un midi pour parler ».

Au bout d'un cours mois et demi, notre rendez-vous fut calé un jeudi midi, et nous avions décidé de nous rejoindre ainsi toutes les deux semaines. Donc, ce fameux midi, je suis sorti de mon lycée pour aller manger avec Aline. Quand je l'aperçus là où nous avions décidé de nous rejoindre, surprise ! Deux personnes étaient avec elle. Une jeune fille (disons Lydia) qui, une fois vu de plus près, était visiblement bien plus timide que n'importe quelle personne que j'avais pu rencontrer, et un garçon (ça sera Alexie) assez banal. Je saluais mon amie, qui me présentait à ses camarades. J'apprenais qu'ils étaient tous les trois dans la même classe, et qu'ils voulaient me rencontrer. Aline me demanda quand même si ça ne me dérangeait pas, mais évidemment je répondis que non. Ce jour-là, j'avais déjà remarqué qu'Alexie me regardait avec insistance, avec ce regard que tout le monde remarque, mais jamais la personne intéressée…

Pourtant, je m'étais dit que c'était seulement mon imagination, tout simplement parce que tous les hommes (ou presque, ne les mettons pas tous dans le même panier tout de même !) ayant eu l'occasion de donner leur avis sur mon physique d'une manière ou d'une autre ne s'étaient absolument pas gênés pour exprimer leur dégout. Ainsi, j'étais parti du principe que je n'étais pas une beauté fatale, loin de là, et que ce garçon ne pouvait juste pas être tombé amoureux de moi aussi facilement. Aline me contredit très vite, affirmant au contraire que je lui plaisais beaucoup. Je vais passer les moments ennuyeux, et vous résumer cette partie. Pendant environ trois mois, j'ai énormément parlé avec cet « Alexie ». J'ai appris pas mal de choses sur lui, je le trouvais drôle et original, il se démarquait en somme. Tout le monde nous voyait déjà en couple, et à la fin de ces trois mois j'ai accepté de sortir avec lui. Pourtant, j'aurai dû voir les signes que tout ne se passerait pas bien… Avant même de tomber amoureuse de lui, il m'avait déjà fait du mal. En effet, j'avais eu l'occasion de lui parler d'un passage que je croyais « sombre » de ma vie. C'était une période où j'ai fait une légère dépression, pas assez profonde pour nécessiter des médicaments, mais assez pour que j'aille voir une professionnelle. J'ai expliqué à Alexie qu'une personne à qui je tenais beaucoup à ce moment-là m'avais jugée, et littéralement traitée « d'handicapée », tout simplement car j'avais des idées trop « dark » pour la vie qu'il pensait que j'avais. Il en avait rajouté une couche en me disant que « si je n'étais pas handicapée, j'avais un gros problème au cerveau », tout en désignant sa tempe avec son doigt. Il s'était permis de juger ma vie de merveilleuse, au final sans rien réellement savoir, et malgré le fait qu'il ait remarqué qu'il m'avait profondément blessée, il refusa de s'excuser. Quand j'ai raconté cet épisode à Alexie, il déclara que mon ancien « ami » avait raison. Ma confiance en lui avait chuté très très bas, mais ça ne m'a pas empêchée de faire l'erreur de l'aimer…

J'ai accepté de sortir avec lui un 2 décembre, après avoir réfléchi, hésitée, culpabilisée durant 12 longues semaines. Le même mois, il partait en Allemagne avec son lycée pendant 7 jours. Alors qu'on parlait comme tous les soirs par Skype, il me déclara de but en blanc qu'au final, il n'était pas sûr de m'aimer. A nouveau, on me balançait un signe que tout allait se briser… Mais j'ai décidé de l'ignorer, ce qui était très con de ma part. Il est rentré en France, et tout se passait plutôt bien. On se voyait tous les matins car je marchais très vite dans toute la ville dès 7h (l'heure où j'arrivais) pour le rejoindre, et malgré mes problèmes de cheville je refusais toujours de prendre mon temps certains matins et de ne pas le voir. Je devenais dépendante de lui. Ma journée n'était bonne que si je l'avais vu. S'il ne pouvait pas venir chez moi certains week-ends, j'étais capable d'exploser en sanglots, alors que ce n'était pourtant pas dramatique ! La manière dont il me parlait et son humeur régissaient totalement mes émotions, ce qui était très mauvais pour moi puisqu'il était bipolaire. On me mettait en garde, certains me disaient qu'il était bizarre, mais je répondais toujours qu'il était juste « différent », que c'était à cause de son QI beaucoup trop élevé. C'était vrai, il était bien plus intelligent que la moyenne, mais c'était loin d'être une excuse.

Au bout du troisième mois, il a commencé à changer. Je le voyais petit à petit, ça se traduisait par des matins où il me disait qu'il montait directement à son lycée au lieu de m'attendre, et ce, seulement si je lui envoyais un message pour lui demander où il était, ou qu'il était trop énervé et n'avait pas envie de me voir, ou encore qu'il voulait que je « rentre me mettre au chaud ». A nouveau, je me taisais, et lui répondais juste des « pas de soucis mon ange ». Je faisais semblant, je lui disais que tout allait bien alors qu'au fond de moi, à chaque fois, ça faisait plus mal. Il me mentait, me disait qu'on ne pourrait pas manger ensemble certains midis, il me posait des lapins, et les seuls fois où j'arrivais à le voir, c'était par surprise, et il ne cachait pas sa déception. Il me sortait des « qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? », et s'empressait d'apercevoir quelqu'un qu'il connaissait pour aller le voir, grand sourire, m'ignorant royalement. Par message, il ne me parlait plus non plus. Au début, je me suis dit « c'est peut-être parce qu'il avait le sentiment de toujours envoyer le premier sms… Je vais faire un effort » mais ça aussi, c'est allé de pire en pire. Au début, il mettait une heure à répondre, ce qui était largement acceptable, puis 2… Puis 5, 6, puis 24 et des fois il ne me répondait pas pendant des jours. Tous ces éléments-là m'ont complètement déstabilisée, moi qui contrôlait si bien mes émotions, je ne pouvais rien voir arriver. J'ai commencé à pleurer tous les soirs, parfois les matins, je faisais des sautes d'humeurs de plus en plus fréquentes, selon s'il avait décidé de mal me parler aujourd'hui ou de carrément être méchant. Mon amie, Aline, qui m'avait tant encouragée à sortir avec lui, me disait maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus « l'encadrer », qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de lui. Elle ne voulait pas me « cacher » qu'il n'en avait « rien à foutre » de moi, que quand elle lui demandait comment j'allais, il disait « ch'ais pas ». Elle a fini par arrêter de me parler elle aussi, ce qui me soulagea en parti puisqu'elle ne faisait qu'aggraver tout ce que j'imaginais déjà. A ce stade-là, on en était à peu près au premier mois et demi où ça a commencé à dégénérer. Quelqu'un (en qui j'ai perdu toute confiance aujourd'hui car elle se permit d'agir exactement comme le fit Alexie) me demandait déjà d'arrêter tout ça, de ne plus souffrir à cause de lui et de soit lui expliquer clairement le problème, soit de le quitter. Mais que voulez-vous, il était mon premier amour, j'idéalisais tout, et je lui trouvais toujours des excuses. Cette personne désespérait, mais continuait d'être là pour moi, car elle savait ce que ça faisait d'être dépendante d'un homme qui vous empoisonne la vie. De là, jusqu'à la fin de cette relation, ce fut pire encore.

Je perdais patience avec tout le monde, or par habitude j'écoutais tous mes amis dans le besoin, au point qu'on m'avait surnommé la « psy ». Ça ne me dérangeait pas, je trouvais souvent les mots, simplement car je me contentais d'écouter et de parler sans montrer de jugement, je m'intéressais et c'était ce qui plaisait. Mais j'étais sur les nerfs, je ne pouvais plus écouter les gens se lamenter sur leur sort, car dans ma tête je leur en voulais de juste se focaliser sur eux et non pas faire un peu attention à moi. C'est pendant cette période que j'ai revu un ami du collège, que je nommerai Princesse en l'honneur de tous nos délires passés, et que j'ai passé deux heures à parler avec lui sans jamais m'énerver… Il me comprenait, tout comme je le comprenais. On ne cherchait pas plus loin, on s'appréciait, on était là à parler, assis sur le bitume. Ça devait faire des mois qu'on ne s'était pas parlé comme ça. Je croyais même qu'on ne reprendrait pas contact. Mais pourtant, c'est arrivé, et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris de quoi j'avais besoin : d'amis. Le revoir m'avait fait un bien fou. (Et c'est là que vous allez vous dire « Mais merde elle a tous les problèmes du monde ou quoi ?! » mais Princesse aussi m'a laissé tomber… Je me suis embrouillée avec sa petite amie, que je lui avais moi-même présentée, et alors que je pensais n'avoir de problèmes qu'avec cette dernière, il décida qu'il ne me parlerait plus. Pour résumer, elle lui raconta beaucoup de choses sur moi, et sans même la peine de me demander ma vision des choses, il partit du principe que j'avais changé et participa, avec elle, à la dispute. Deux contre une personne… Admirable, vraiment.) Bref. Encore une fois, Alexie me ramena sur Terre.

J'avais toujours eu du mal à parler de mes sentiments, de ce qui se passait dans ma tête. Depuis toute petite, je ne trouvais pas les mots, tout ça se bloquait dans ma gorge. C'était un poids lourd qui pesait sur mes épaules, de vouloir dire quelque chose sans jamais pouvoir. On réussit à me convaincre de lui expliquer par sms, alors c'est ce que je fis. Je lui expliquai, dans un long pavé, que j'allais mal en ce moment, que je n'en pouvais plus de tout ça, que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, que j'avais l'impression qu'il ne m'aimait pas, même s'il me disait le contraire en face à face, et je lui ai même dit que « je pouvais aussi bien me tailler les veines » qu'il n'en aurait rien à foutre. Ce fut la phrase la plus violente que je lui ai envoyé. Au début, j'ai cru qu'il l'avait bien pris, qu'il m'avait comprise, et que tout allait s'arranger. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il laissait paraître au départ, mais après, il s'énerva. Il m'accusa de le traiter de con, car il interpréta mal une de mes phrases dans laquelle je lui disais que j'avais l'impression que je ne m'expliquais pas assez… Je voulais réellement lui dire ça, que c'était de ma faute, mais lui s'est énervé, et j'ai décidé de ne plus jamais recommencer, de ne plus m'ouvrir comme ça, car j'ai bien cru le perdre ce jour-là. Mais j'ai recommencé. En face de lui ce coup-ci. Je lui ai littéralement dit « écoute, on est un couple, on doit pouvoir se parler alors voilà, je te l'avoue, je suis déprimée en ce moment… ». Il est passé si vite à autre chose que je ne me souviens même plus de ce qu'il m'a répondu, mais je crois bien que ça se résume à quelque chose comme « je suis là ». Cinq minutes plus tard, et ça je m'en souviens très bien, il me traitait de conne. Pas sur le ton de la rigolade (ce qui ne se fait déjà pas), mais très sérieusement. Il me montrait tout son mépris ce jour-là, et après s'étonnait que je sois mal. Plus le temps passait, plus il me critiquait. Quand j'ai essayé de l'aider pour un travail écrit, il me balança que c'était nul, que j'écrivais comme une merde quand je lui ai montré un de mes dessins sur lequel j'avais passé 3 heures, il ne précisa que les erreurs, ne disant jamais que c'était assez jolie, ni travaillé, il ne prenait jamais le temps de me complimenter ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Au final, mes dessins ont illustré toute ma colère pendant cette période. Et après des semaines à m'ignorer, et à m'éviter, il décida finalement de prendre son courage inexistant à deux mains, et de me quitter. Il le fit d'une manière tellement lâche et ignoble que j'ai eu du mal à comprendre sur le coup. C'était un 8 juin. Ce soir-là, je vis deux de ces amis monter à son lycée le chercher, ce qu'ils faisaient tous les soirs, vu qu'ils sortaient en avance. Moi, j'ai décidé d'attendre mon bus, me disant qu'ils redescendraient tous et que je lui passerai le bonjour à cette occasion. J'avais repris espoir, après tout, les grandes vacances arrivaient, et on devait se rejoindre les deux premières semaines à vélo tous les jours, empruntant des petits chemins que j'avais mémorisé la semaine même. Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Je vis son car passer devant moi, vide. Alexie allait donc descendre pour le prendre, et forcément passer devant moi. Mais il m'évita soigneusement, filant, tête basse, entre les cars sans un regard vers moi. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'ai vu ses amis qui le suivaient. Ils prenaient le même bus que lui et qui me regardaient avec pitié. Ils n'étaient pas pressés, j'avais donc compris qu'Alexie n'avait aucune raison de l'être aussi, et donc qu'il m'avait ignoré volontairement. Je suis montée dans mon car, impassible, et une fois assise, j'ai enclenché une musique très forte et violente, au point de m'en faire mal aux oreilles. C'était un groupe de punk, Tagada Jones, que j'apprécie encore énormément aujourd'hui. Mes larmes ont coulées lentement, en silence, et je suis restée immobile, à pleurer, tout le long du voyage.

Une fois couchée le soir, j'ai pris le temps de me connecter sur mon compte Facebook que j'avais créé à sa demande (tout était pour lui après tout), et pour la première fois en 6 mois de relation, je l'ai identifié dans une publication. Jusque-là, je n'avais d'abord pas vu l'intérêt puisque je n'appréciais pas l'application, puis j'avais seulement eu peur de sa réaction. Et bien ça n'avait pas loupé. J'ai reçu un message privé de sa part dans lequel il me quittait, et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu l'occasion de sentir mon cœur se briser. C'est une sensation assez étrange, très douloureuse… C'est comme si on pouvait sentir son cœur se serrer à l'intérieur de soi, et qu'un grand froid nous envahissait. En tout cas, c'est la sensation que cela me fait. Ce soir-là, j'ai pleuré sans m'arrêter. Je ne pouvais plus respirer, ni m'empêcher de faire du bruit… J'ai alerté toute ma famille en seulement 5 secondes à peine. Je suis entré en dépression. Je ne parlais plus, je ne mangeais plus, mes yeux étaient constamment cernés et rouges, comme si j'avais pleuré et allait exploser à nouveau, mes lèvres étaient basses, et tout le monde remarquait mon état, même les personnes les plus éloignées de ma famille. On me demandait de ne pas faire de « conneries » lorsque l'on me forçait à sortir pour me changer les idées, et quand votre propre mère vous demande de ne pas vous ôter la vie en sautant sous un train, vous comprenez qu'il est temps de vous reprendre. Le mois et demi qui suivit fut un enfer, une épreuve insupportable que je ne voulais pas franchir, car je n'avais tout simplement pas la force de me relever après ça, et de sortir du trou où il m'avait replongé. J'en étais sorti lors de mon collège grâce à une thérapeute, mais il m'avait planté un poignard dans la jambe et m'y avait rejeté aussi sec.

J'ai finalement réussi à me relever grâce à un garçon qu'une fille avait traité de la manière (si ce n'est pire) seulement quelques semaines plus tôt, et qui, par conséquent, a été là pour moi alors qu'il ne me connaissait à peine. Ce garçon est un ami de Princesse qui m'avait été présenté pendant mon année de seconde, mais à qui je n'avais pas trop porté d'attention, bien trop fixé sur mes propres problèmes. C'est franchement dommage que je ne lui ai pas parlé plus tôt, car j'aurai pu me détacher d'Alexie et ainsi me rendre compte qu'il n'était qu'une personne toxique pour moi, qu'il m'empoisonnait… Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Ce garçon, je ne vais pas lui donner de prénom imaginaire, car je suis fière d'être avec lui en ce jour, et je suis heureuse, car il m'a appris ce que ça fait d'être réellement aimée, et respectée. Il m'apprend encore tous les jours ce qu'un couple devrait vraiment être : deux personnes s'aimant, rigolant, et se soutenant. Rien n'est parfait, mais avec les efforts que nous mettons tous les deux dans notre histoire, avec la liberté que nous nous laissons l'un l'autre, et avec les sourires et les petites attentions que nous nous adressons, on s'est tous les deux redressés, et nous avons passé le cap malgré les cicatrices que l'on porte.

Ceci vous paraît être une simple histoire d'ado, mais les insultes et le dédain qu'il me porta pendant des mois, sa méchanceté envers moi, tout ça, ça a détruit toute confiance que j'avais réussi à me donner. En seulement une petite semaine, j'ai perdu 6 kilos, juste à cause d'une déprime. J'ai décidé de couper mes longs cheveux, de les couper très courts, car je les détestais à présent. Je les détestais car lui disait toujours, au début de notre relation, qu'il les adorait. Je me suis convaincu que si je les coupais, j'arrachais une partie de moi qu'il avait aimé et qu'il ne reviendrait pas. J'ai décidé de les couper pour m'ôter tout espoir. Etre dépendant d'une personne est dangereux. Il faut savoir la différence entre aimer et vénérer. Deux mois plus tard, il a même osé revenir vers moi, mais pas pour s'excuser, ça non. Il est venu m'accuser d'événements tous les plus improbables que les autres, il voulait me faire du mal « comme je lui en ai fait ». Et oui, d'après lui, il ne pouvait même pas voir la femme qu'il aimait à cause de moi. « Vraiment ? lui ai-je répondu. Bah écoute dommage pour toi, mais tu sors avec qui déjà ? ». Et oui, je ne savais même pas qu'il était en couple. Il n'a pas su quoi répondre, et je lui ai ris au nez. J'ai ris, et lui ai rappelé toutes les choses horribles qu'il m'avait faite. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il découvrait ma vision des choses, et il n'a jamais osé m'interrompre. Il a fini par s'excuser, car « j'étais une fille géniale », mais à nouveau j'ai rigolé, et lui ai dit que quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne la traite pas de « pauv' conne ». Je lui ai ordonné de ne plus jamais me reparler, surtout si c'était pour s'amuser avec moi comme il avait tenté de le faire. Il a réessayé 3 ou 4 fois dans l'année, en m'abordant comme si tout allait dans le meilleur des mondes, et en m'accusant d'être vraiment trop « braquée ». Je l'étais oui, mais simplement pour qu'il ne puisse plus me toucher. Depuis que je lui ai dit clairement de « fermer sa gueule » (violence, quand tu nous tiens), il n'a plus jamais retenté. Alors, ce texte, écrit complètement impulsivement, est dédié à tous ceux qui ont pu se reconnaître, ne serait-ce qu'en parti, là-dedans. Ne laisser pas une personne qui vous est toxique s'immiscer dans votre vie et vous contrôler, et ne soyez surtout pas convaincu qu'il n'y a que « lui » ou « elle », car c'est faux. L'amour, c'est complexe, et si je me permets de vous adresser ces mots, c'est tout simplement car j'y suis passé, moi aussi. Je ne pense pas que ce texte décrive absolument tout ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ça en décrit déjà une bonne partie, et c'est suffisant à mon goût. A cause de lui, de cet ado de 16 ans, je ne suis plus aussi gentille qu'avant. Au contraire, je m'énerve plus rapidement. Mais grâce à l'homme qui m'a aidé à me relever malgré ses propres blessures, grâce à toi Romu, j'apprends à parler, et à enfin aimer et recevoir comme je le mérite. Merci.


End file.
